Traveller from the east
by lokey478
Summary: Banished for doing his mission, Naruto decides to make a name for himself in the west and along the way he will also find love. NarutoXharem (1st time i'm doing this) Co-written by Haseo55. Takes place during Shin Koihime Musuo. Crossover with Onimusha.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, Koihime Musou belongs to BaseSon and Onimusha to Capcom.**

**Naruto´s appearance is that of Soki from Onimusha Dawn of Dreams except without the horned forehead protector and his hair is more like Minato´s**

It was a normal day in a small village, its inhabitants went with their daily lives suddenly an explosion shook the entire village as the wall was torn down and a group of bandits entered it, the villagers ran towards the centre of the village as some houses were set ablaze.

A small ball rolled in the ground as a small girl went and picked it up but as she turned to leave the bandits all closed their distance onto the scared girl but before one could reach her a cloud of dust popped up in front of the girl and a blond man in blue samurai armor, two broadswords and blond hair stood protecting the child, the person was none other than Naruto Uzumaki but better known as Bloodedge.

"Wha . . . Who are you?"

"I am the blade that will cleanse the world of scum like you. I am Naruto the Bloodedge!" Shouted Naruto as he entered a stance that placed his blade behind him.

"Naruto the Bloodedge?!" said a bandit as they began to waver where they stood.

"Hey don't worry we outnumber him so let's get him!"

"Yeah!"

"Very well then let me cleanse this world of you scum."

The bandits and Naruto charged at each other, and just as they reached Naruto swung his blade and killed the front bandits before bringing his other arm around and grabbing another bandit and threw him into the crowd knocking a few bandits off their feet. In a whirlwind of slashes and throws all of the bandits were now on the ground most of them wounded and a few were dead.

From the side people armed with bows and a lady with purple haired ran forward the people gathered around Naruto and thanked him for his help in defending their village.

"Hehe, it's alright I was just doing what anyone would have done in this situation."

"Please come with me, I'm sure my friends would like to meet the hero of our home"

As Naruto followed the Purple haired beauty to the village's mansion, he saw the grateful faces of the people who bowed to him, Naruto only waved as he knew to be humble, but the site brought memories. Memories of a painful past.

**Flashback**

_Naruto was returning to his village after defeating and bringing back the defecting Sasuke Uchiha, but the moment he stepped foot in the village he was assaulted by the pink haired banshee._

_"How could you do that to Sasuke-kun you demon" said Sakura as she picked a bloody Sasuke away from Naruto. The blond was then taken to the council room while he held the wound in his chest._

_"From now onwards you are to be banished from the land of fire for the rest of time and if you do return then you will be killed on sight." Proclaimed Tsunade as she arrived which got many smirks from many in the council room._

_"Why I did what I was told! Return to the Uchiha by any means necessary."_

_"That may be true but you didn't have to injure him to such a level."_

_"But-"_

_"It doesn't matter Naruto Uzumaki, you have until this evening to take your stuff and leave the village if you're not gone by then . . . well I'm sure I don't need to say anything more."_

_"Fine, I'll be out of your hair by then." Shouted Naruto as he stormed out of the council room and headed towards his apartment._

_Once there he just collapsed onto the ground and tears began to fell as he recalled the meeting. 'How could they do this to me after all I've done for them . . . defeating Gaara, finding this new Hokage for them all of it was for nothing, they still think I'm a demon . . . after all I've done . . .'_

_'Kit pick yourself up remember we have to leave by evening . . . maybe it's for the best."_

_'What do you mean? All I've ever wanted was to be recognized as a person and now that dream is gone . . .'_

_'That's not true kit there are many ways to gain recognition in the world not just the village and now you can do it without any fear.'_

_'Sniff . . . I guess so. Alright I'll go get my stuff ready.' Naruto flipped back to his apartment as he went about his room and gathered supplies that he would need, he changed out of his horrid orange clothes into some more simple travelling clothes and he covered it all up with a cloak that had a hood and finally he moved a lose piece of wooden floor and picked a sheet that was concealing an item, he unwrapped revealing a blue broadsword._

_The blond smiled at the site of it and remembered how he found it. He was blow off by Kakashi and went to his apartment, never in his life he felts so betrayed (up until now), he was angry but mostly sad when suddenly a light from his chest appeared and he saw a seal from the seal the Sword appeared as well as a piece of paper which he guessed was a letter, he saw it and it was covered in dry blood and tears stains._

_Dear Naruto_

_I am Kushina Uzumaki and I am you mother there are so many things to say to you before I pass but first of all I want you to know that I love you and I always will, it hurts me so much to know that I won't be able to watch you grow up._

_When I found out that I was going to have you I was so happy, but on the day of your birth a masked man attacked the village and managed to get past your father and unseal the Kyuubi from my body._

_In a desperate attempt your father decided to seal the Kyuubi in your body so as to stop it, I'm sorry that it had to be done to you but both I and your father believe that you will use its power responsibly. _

_Your father may believe in the village but I don't fully trust them because of how they hold grudges even those I call friends __**(the konoha 12 parents)**__ so I leave to you our family lines greatest gift the broadsword 'Lamentation'._

_For generations it was passed down from parent to child in the main line of the royal family of Uzu and just as my parents gave it to me I gave it to you, (sorry for sealing it in your body)._

_I leave it in your hand and I believe that you will use it responsibly, the sword has never been used since our ancestor wielded it a long time but you must be able to find a teacher to use it effectively since the knowledge on how to use it was lost in our old home._

_Also please hear me, it is said that the sword is to be wielded by the savior of the world and I believe it's you my son. I know it's you because my heart tells me so and not the stupid toads sorry for casting this burden to you._

_Love your mother._

_Naruto only cried when he read the letter and knowing his mother cared for him, as for his father Naruto had mixed feelings, he was a great man but an idiot._

_Walking through the village he ignored all the snickers thrown in his direction by civilians and Ninja's but the worst was the Konoha 11 and their senseis. All of them belittled him called him a monster for hurting his teammate to such a degree he kept his head down trying to ignore their words, his hood covering it as he walked out of the village._

_Almost all of them called him a monster and were backed up by their parents; Hinata even said that she could never love a monster who would hurt his own team mate._

_Kakashi called him lower that trash, some of the others actually attacked him and finally Iruka came and took his head band while spiting at Naruto and saying he was an idiot for believing a demon could be good._

_Only four people actually said nice parting words. Izumo, Kotetsu, Ayame and Teuchi all of them said that they would be praying that Naruto would be safe and perhaps one day he could return to the village however small the chance was, Naruto told them that it would never happen because he was never returning the four were saddened by this but still gave Naruto some money that they had as he walked off into the distance not even bothering to turn back knowing that he would not see Konoha for a long time to come._

_Walking along the dirt path Naruto had a conversation with Kyuubi. 'So where do you think we should go Kyuubi?'_

_'Well if you want recognition then you could become a samurai if you had a teacher or maybe . . .'_

_'Yes?'_

_'You could head to the west and create a whole new legacy for yourself.'_

_'Hmm it sounds like a good plan but what is the west like?'_

_'For the most part it's like where we are but its soldiers mostly comprise of samurai like warriors.'_

_'Well it sounds like a plan. So do I just keep heading west to get there?'_

_'Well I'm not too sure but I'm sure we'll find out as we travel.'_

_'I guess so.' Thought Naruto as he continued his walk along this lonely road eventually he came across an inn, there he paid for a simple meal and settled down by the fire listening into whatever conversations that he could hear._

_[The next day]_

_Naruto awoke and walked along a mountainside that was said to be a shortcut to the west that was guarded by an honorable warrior with a massive sword that was said to be undefeatable by all that had returned to the inn. Walking along the mountain Naruto finally came upon the cave that was said to hold the shortcut and warrior._

_'Well kit are you ready?'_

_'Ready as I'll ever be.' Thought Naruto as he walked into the cave with a torch lit and the broadsword drawn._

_"Hello is anyone there?"_

_Suddenly within the cave there was the clinking of metal armor shifting as out of the shadows a warrior that had a big red broadsword that was placed onto his shoulder stepped into view._

_"Who are you and why do you use this path?"_

_"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I wish to use this path to get to the western country."_

_"What will you do once you are there?"_

_"I am just seeking a new life in the western country."_

_The warrior now placed his sword back into its scabbard that was on the warriors back. "Then come and sit by my fire for I wish to hear your tale and why you want to have a new life." Said the warrior as he pointed to a fire that suddenly appeared in the cave filling it with light._

_"Alright." Replied Naruto as he sheathed his blade and sat by the warrior's fire and told his story from the very beginning up until now, all the while the warrior held his head down as he listened to the story and when Naruto was finished with it the warrior spoke._

_"I see why you would seek a new life but your honor is what surprises me, this village of yours has done so much unjustly acts onto you yet you do not wish to seek revenge on them that is admirable in this day and age."_

_"Age?"_

_"Ah yes my name is Artorias and I used to be a knight for a great king but eventually I was cursed, bound to this very place which we sit upon to never pass from this world until I found one that could carry my legacy on but so far none have managed to pass yet I feel as though my time has come." Artorias now took his blade out and passed it over to Naruto. "Take my blade to see if you are the one."_

_"B-but it's so big and I'm not that strong."_

_"You are only as strong as you lead yourself to believe. Take my blade with pride and show me your power."_

_Naruto felt something within him and slowly he inched forward before he touched the swords grip and wrapped his hand around it. Picking it up he felt as if the blade itself was not there, but suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head as his vision began to fade until he saw black._

_[A few hours later]_

_Naruto woke up and looked around to see that Artorias was still seated by the fire waiting for Naruto to wake up. "Ah hello there, I see that you are back among the living Naruto."_

_"W-what happened?"_

_"It seems as though my blade has come to accept you as its new user and my time in this world will pass as soon as I step into the sunlight but before I leave I intend to pass my knowledge of my arts onto you so will you accept my teachings young one?"_

_"Of course Artorias-sensei."_

_"Hahaha it has been a long time since anyone has called me that. Now stand up and let us train." Said Artorias as he snapped his finger and a training field appeared before them, Artorias was now holding a replica of his old sword._

_"Now show me what skills you have so that I may know how to treat you."_

_"Alright but don't expect me to go easy on you." Said Naruto as he gripped his new sword and charged at Artorias._

_Raising his sword in a defensive position Artorias said. "I don't expect you to."_

_The next three years passed by like a breeze as Naruto trained with Artorias in the art of using Artorias's great sword and his own sword alone or together, while he trained with the Kyuubi in his mindscape to use these weapons with speed at the same time Naruto learnt new skills such as using his chakra to sense targets in the dark as well as developing a Taijutsu style to fit his new fighting style._

_Over the past three years his hair also changed to a very light shade of white due to the stress that came from Artorias always springing a surprise attack while he slept due to this he also became a light sleeper, now even the smallest noise could wake him up. But Artorias made up for that with giving Naruto a box that was said to be able to hold an unknown amount of items, to get the items out of the box you just had to call out to the box and that item would come to his hand._

_Eventually the time came when Artorias had nothing more to teach Naruto. So now both of them stood in front of a ray of sunlight that just managed to creep in, Naruto was dressed in a cloak with a hood while he wore a replica of the armor that Artorias wore with his great sword on his back alongside his mother's and a pack with his supplies over his shoulder._

_"Well Naruto it looks like this is it."_

_"I guess so . . . I'm going to miss you."_

_"So will I but I'll always be with you after all you will be carrying my legacy."_

_"Yeah I guess so . . ."_

_Artorias walked into the sunlight and began to vanish from the feet up. "I hope that we could be friends or even brothers in the next life."_

_"So do I Artorias-sensei." Replied Naruto as Artorias faded away leaving the cave in darkness._

_Turning around Naruto walked through the cave until he came upon the exit. 'Well Kyuubi looks like this is it.'_

_'Yup kit now let's get going to see the new world.' Naruto stepped through the exit and viewed the world around him. 'Wow. . . So this is the western country huh?'_

_'Yeah it is. Now let's get going and make a name for ourselves.'_

_'Yup.' With that said Naruto scaled down the mountain and walked off into the distance his destination unknown but his purpose to make a name for himself as an honorable warrior worthy of carrying on the legacy of Artorias._

_**Flashback end**_

Naruto walked inside the mansion when suddenly a familiar voice caught him of guard.

"Onii-chan!"

"Naruto?!"

"Ah Aisha, Sei, Sui, Rinrin, Shuri wow this is a surprise, how have you been?"

"We've been well!" replied Aisha, Sei and Sui as they now looked at each other and sparks began to fly.

"Onii-chan why are you here?" asked the small red head and perverted blonde.

"Well I was on my way to the village when I saw that it was in trouble so I just jumped in to help stepping into the plan of the lady over there." Said Naruto as he pointed at Shion.

"Ah you must be the Naruto that I've heard a lot from Aisha and Rinrin."

"Hai."

"I am Shion and this is my daughter Riri." Said Shion as she patted Riri on her head.

"Hello" said Riri in a shy manner

"Hello Riri." said Naruto while he gave the girl a smile which made her feel more comfortable.

Aisha now looked at Naruto and asked. "So Naruto now that you're here what will you be doing?"

"Well I don't have anywhere to go for now so I'm going to be staying in the village for a while." Replied Naruto as he began remembering how he met each of the girls who once again appeared before him.

During Aisha's trip into the mountain to search for Rinrin she happened upon Naruto as he was sleeping under a tree and he offered to help her but when Aisha and Rinrin fought Naruto stayed back since it was Aisha's mission to catch Rinrin and when Rinrin broke down and cried Naruto was the one that comforted her like anyone would when a child cried. The next day as Aisha, Rinrin and Naruto left to return to the village but Naruto left in the middle of the trip back saying that he had his own path to take, Aisha and Rinrin were sad until Naruto said that as long as they are on the road then they would always be able to meet again.

Naruto then went to explaining how he met Sei, when he left Aisha and Rinrin went back to the village to apologize while Naruto continued onto another village. There he met Sei and Pairen and they were having some trouble with some bandits so Naruto and Sei took care of a few of them but most of them fled away as Naruto had to help Sei from falling off a cliff with that done Naruto said his goodbyes and left to continue his journey.

In another village he met Sui and offered to help her in training and as a bonus she lost her shy nature towards men and unknowingly she like Aisha and Sei started to harbor feeling for the blond. It was here he met Karin and her companions that were having some bandit problems.

When he was done he wandered across the country helping anyone that he could even having to catch a pink haired girl hanging from a tree branch she was apparently thrown into, the girl was called Touka and was grateful to her savior, he accompanied her back to her home where they parted ways, a few days later he fished Touka out of a river that he was camping by and helped her back to her village but not before the blond had gained another person in love with him thou he was currently oblivious to the feelings of all 4 girls.

Naruto was greeted by a feast that was prepared for both himself and the girls by the villagers as thanks, after a while the girls said to him that they were planning on staying permanently in Touka Village to help its people. Naruto for his part decided that maybe it was time to stop wondering around the world and decided to also stay in the village to the cheers of all of the girls and villagers.

[Insert music Koihime Musou ending 1]

[Lyrics/music]

[Scene that accompanies it]

[Instrumentals]

[Fried rice pops up before dropping then replaced with other dishes.

Aisha now pops up holding her hands in excitement, Rinrin licking her lips, Sei wondering what to eat, Shuri excited and finally Naruto holding a pair of chopsticks as the food spins around on the table.]

[Dounimo kounimo Sekai no Shuyaku wa atashi (Yay)]

[Aisha, Rinrin, Sei, Shuri and Naruto are eating. Before Aisha appears holding a spoon of fried rice, Rinrin with a leg of meat, Sei with her chopsticks, Shuri fanning herself and finally Naruto has a bowl of ramen.]

[Gouka kenran mondou muyou. konkyo nante atashi dake.]

[Aisha, Rinrin, Shuri, Sei and Naruto are eating.]

[Sornnan shouchi itsudemo doko deme, atashi ga kita nara gokuraku tengoku, shunkashuutou chiraku zanmai, Kyou mo ashita mo daikouhyou.]

[Shion holding Riri walks out onto the screen with Sui following right behind, Sui tries to take a leg of meat from Rinrin but both of them get into a fight while Shion stops as Naruto feed Riri a bit of ramen, before Sui collapses onto the floor.]

[Iya na toki pyu-tte nigetoite, raku na toki hai to te wo agee (hai), nete asobu demo ne ojyamashite, amai sasoi nonnakuttya (fumu)]

[Karin, Shuuran, Shunran and Keifa walk onto screen and walk by Naruto, Karin looks over and suddenly grabs him and Aisha as she runs off to behind a veil where hearts fly out and occasionally Naruto would crawl out before being dragged back in outside Keifa has a handkerchief in her hand while Shunran pouts and Shuuran rubs the back of her head.]

[Hoshii mono nante ikura demo aru no (hai hai), daitan futeki ni nerau hitomi wa muteki yi er san]

[Naruto is now back in his seat slightly disheveled with Aisha looking kind of the same with kiss marks all over him as Meirin, Renfu, Sheren and Shaoren walk onto the scene, they walk past the gang as they continue eating but Shaoren grabs a leg of meat off of Rinrin's plate and they walk off, all four of them are now on screen as Shaoren takes a bit of the meat.]

[Yappari chakkari sekai wa shuyaku wa watashi (yay)]

[Reiha, Toshi and Lishe walk out onto the scene and form a nice little pose around Naruto before Aisha and Sei knocked them away.]

[Katteni mawatteru nante, mai arienai kora soudesho, dounimo kounimo sekai no shuyaku wa atashi (hai), gouka kenran mondou muyou, konkyo nante atashi dake (haihai)]

[Reiha, Toshi and Lishe now fall from the sky and disappear below as Yue and Ei walk out onto the screen before Shia, Kayuu, Kousonsan/Pairen and Kii appear on screen. Everyone now narrows their eyes at Shia, Kayuu, Kousonsan/Pairen and Kii as all four of them blush red and slide back from where they came.]

[Instrumentals, (Gyuu!)]

[Yue and Ei walk off as Ren now appears behind the group and places her hand out for something, Aisha passes her a bun and she takes a bite out of it as the two strands of hair sticking out moves before finally Ren gives a cute face as everyone around her also does the same]

[End]

So this is the prologue of the story, I hope you enjoyed it, for this story it was co-written by Haseo55 so credit goes to him as well. anyway leave a comment or review to tell me how I did especially for the ending song and if it's good I'll do an opening for it as well and I know that the song is for Koihime Musou but I prefer it over the one that they gave us in Shin Koihime Musou, so please leave a review with your thoughts about the story. Also [Shameless promoting] check out my forum page which is dedicated to the filler and movie girls of Naruto the link is on my profile page.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, Koihime Musou belongs to BaseSon and Onimusha to Capcom.**

**Naruto´s appearance is that of Soki from Onimusha Dawn of Dreams except without the horned forehead protector and his hair is more like Minato´s**

**Thanks to Haseo55 for editing and writing.**

[Tatoe sekai no subete ga kobanda to shite mo kimi ga soko ni ireba... ]  
[A pink petal falls to the ground and creates ripples before Aisha appears at the left side, Rinrin on the right side and Touka in the middle.]  
[Kakoku na genjitsu kirisaite]

[Aisha is sitting in front of a dresser brushing her hair but as she brushes she holds a little bit of hair that fell.]  
[Kaze no you ni kakenukeru]

[Rinrin comes riding on top of a pig with two followers behind her. It now changes to Aisha with her weapon and Rinrin with hers before they strike an attacking pose.]  
[Yukute o saegiru kurayami o]

[Sei now sits atop the roof of a building as the sunsets drinking wine.]  
[Tomo to tomo ni iza tsuranukimashou]  
[Shuri is sitting on her desk drawing something, when she's done she lifts it up to show the heads of Naruto, Aisha and Rinrin. It now changes to Sei and Shuri holding their respective weapons before they strike a pose.]  
[Towa no chikai o wakachiatta hi kara]

[Sui is sitting by a riverside watching Naruto clean two horses, he looks over which causes her to look away with a blush.]  
[Kimi dake ni inochi o sasageteta]

[Riri and Shion are in the kitchen with Shion cooking something and Riri handling the flame, Shion bends down and gives Riri a dish of what she is cooking which makes her smile. It now changes to Sui and Shion with their respective weapons before they too strike a pose.]  
[Kokoro hisoka ni moeru hana hitohira hashiridasu yuuki ni soete]

[Touka bows to her mother as she walks away. Naruto is seen as his old self before he looks away from the village and becomes his new self running into the distance.]

[Tatoe donna sadame ga machiuketeite motsunaida te o hanasanai doko made demo tatakau]

[Aisha and Sei have each other's back before they attack enemies in front of them. Rinrin and Sui charge through enemies while Naruto comes flying through the air and slamming his sword into the ground. While Shuri is directing Shion on where to shoot, Touka has tears falling down her face because of the fighting.]  
[Itsuka yume ni egaita hikari no basho motomete saa yamanai arashi no naka e]

[The various other characters appear in their respective regions]  
[Kizuna atsui kizuna idaite]  
[Aisha, Touka and Rinrin hands appear in the center as the rest of the Touka village warriors appear around them.]  
Chp 02

A few days have passed since Naruto reunited with his old friends and during that time they all shared their real names with each other to ensure that the boar incident would never happen again. Now He, Shuri, Aisha, Rinrin and Sei were in town to pick up some products that they needed, Naruto was now with Shuri as she had to go to the bookstore to pick up something and he also had to make a purchase from there as well, So Sei, Aisha and Rinrin waited by a foodstand for the two.

"Excuse me!" Shuri said trying to get the attention of the bookstore owner.

"Oh, the books that you asked for are here." Naruto stood by the shelves browsing for anything new that he could pick up after all spending years talking to a fox would get pretty boring after awhile.

The store keeper reached to the side to try and find the books that were ordered by Shuri while she reached into her pouch to get something to hold the books in. "Let's see here . . . ah found it 'Introductory sexual techniques' and 'the illustrated guide to sexual positions.' Once the store owner said this, the two people in the store looked over to Shuri she had a stunned look on her face while Naruto had to shake his head at what Shuri had ordered.

'Boy this girl seriously needs a new hobby.'

Shuri recovered from her stunned look and blushed a bright red before it returned to normal. "Y-you don't need to read the titles aloud!"

"Here you are." Shuri quickly snatched the books from the owners hands and quickly wrapped them up to prevent anymore looks, Naruto now decided to grab a book about of sword techniques that the store just so happened to have in stock so both of them paid for their purchases before leaving the store but not before they heard the other two people in the store say something about Kousonsan getting a new sword.

Returning to the waiting bunch was a quiet affair as Shuri expected Naruto to say something but he just kept to himself.

"We're back!"

"Oh hey Naruto-kun, Shuri-chan welcome back so did you get what you needed?" Aisha asked as Rinrin dug into the meal laid before her and when they were finally done they began the long trek back to the village.

[On the path]

Three very familiar bandits now cornered a pink-haired girl.

The pink haired girl asked in a nervous tone. "Wh-who are you?"

The three bandits simply laughed before the girl stated that she did not have any money.

"That's true. You don't look like you have anything valuable but you do have some pretty good stuff to make up for it! Hahaha!"

"Wh-what are you doing?"

The smallest bandit of the group said. "Nothing that hurts so don't be scared."

"That's right it'll actually feel pretty good." Added the biggest bandit.

The pink haired girl now backed up as she drew forth a straw mat to protect herself with. "If you get any closer, I'll use this straw mat to . . ."

"Haha to do what?" asked the skinny bandit. "Give up."

The pink haired girl further backed up until she met the rocks suddenly she unwrapped the mat and hid under it. "See! You don't know where I am now!"

The three bandits sweat-dropped as they stated. "That's not going to hide you . . ." The skinny bandit came forward and snatched the mat uncovering the girl as she screamed to try and get help.

"That's as far as you go!" stated a voice from behind.

The three bandits turned around to see who said that as the pink haired girl uncovered her eyes and saw the one that she had hoped to see.

Aisha, Shuri, Rinrin, Sei and Naruto heard the scream and came to the aid of whoever need it.

"Who the hell are you?"

But before Aisha could answer Sei stepped forward and said. "As a final gift before your deaths, I will tell you, this is the girl famed for her lush, natural hair 'down there' . . ." However before Sei could say anymore Naruto jumped forward and covered her mouth.

"Shhh, Sei this story is only rated T so we can't say that here."

"What are you talking about all I wanted to say was (Censored)." Aisha proceeded to land a lump on Sei's head while Naruto unsheathed 'Lamentations' and took her place.

"I will be your opponent for today, I am Naruto the Bloodedge!"

"B-boss!"

"Heh you don't scare us, if you want blood then we'll give you blood!" The three bandits charged forward but with a simple swipe of his blade Naruto sent the three bandits flying into the air.

"With one swing?!"

"We're flying off again!"

Rinrin now stood proudly as she proclaimed. "Jeez, we finally got rid of them."

"Yes, once again our heroics have brought peace to the land once more." Sei's addition made both Aisha and Naruto sweatdrop.

Aisha and Naruto went forward to help the pink haired girl as Sei talked with Shuri about something but before Naruto and Aisha reached her the pink haired girl ran forward and dove into Naruto. "Naruto-kun! said the pink haired as she snuggled into the blonds chest"

This surprised everyone there but especially Naruto, he recognized the voice and the pink haired girl somewhat but he met so many people that he just couldn't place a finger on where he saw this girl.

"U-um I'm sorry to ask but who are you?"

"It's me Touka-chan!" at the moment she said her name something clicked in the blonds mind and a smile came to his face.

"Oh Touka-chan it's been so long since I've seen you." Replied Naruto as Sei pulled Aisha back to talk about something or more specifically their relationship with Naruto.

"Who do you think she is?"

"I don't know Sei but we should find out."

"Right. Anyways I thought that we took care of all the bandits around Touka village, I had no idea that guys like that were still lurking around the village." At the mention of Touka village it got Touka's attention.

"That's true, it's most likely they're just thieves that came from another are around the village so we should probably tell the villagers to look out for danger when they come out of the village." Shuri said deciding to add her own wisdom in.

"Um . . ." Touka's voice got Shuri, Sei and Aisha's attention as they turned to look at the pink haired girl. "Do you live in Touka village with Naruto-kun?"

Aisha and Sei's eyebrows twitched a little before Aisha replied. "We do, Naruto came into the village just a few days ago."

"Oh that's good! I was on my way there when those scary people attacked me."

"I see it must have been awful."

"It was but thanks to Naruto-kun, he scared those bandits off." said Touka with starsand admiration in her eyes

"Don't mention it Touka-chan . . . hey since you're going to the village why don't we escort you there."

"Thank you Naruto-kun. But first let me introduce myself to your friends, I'm Ryuubi, my style name is Gentoku but my given name is Touka."

"Ryuubi?"

"Gentoku . . ."

"Eh!"

Huh what's wrong?" asked Naruto as this reaction shocked Touka.

[Explanation time]

Artorias was now seated in front of a table holding a fan. "Hi it's me Artorias and it's time for an explanation to readers who are reading this story for the first time without watching the anime. The original creator of the Touka peasant army was a man named Ryuubi, who claimed to be a descendent of the legendary emperor Chuuzan Seiou. Deeply impressed by his desire for a peaceful world, Kan'u/Aisha decided to fight alongside him, but later he was found to have been a fraud. His talk of righteousness was mere talk, and his true nature was nothing more than that of a despicable man who thought of sacrificing the peasantry for his own advancement!"

Artorias took a sip of water. "So Kan'u/Aisha and her friends refused to work for such a villain and cut off all ties to him and then they discovered that he was the leader of a group that kidnapped Kouchuu's/Shion's daughter. What a despicable man, As soon as this became known, he fled for the hills in terror!"

[End explanation]

The group was now gathered around a table as they told Touka why they were surprised by her name as well as filling in Naruto on why that was, Naruto now propped himself against the wall with his arms folded on over the other but if they looked closely they could see the anger in them. 'How dare that monster kidnap an innocent child . . . if I ever see him again he'll gets what's coming to him.'

'**Agreed kit**.'

"I see. So he was claiming to be me, after all, it must be him."

"Him? Do you know him?" asked Aisha.

Touka nodded her head as she explained her back-story. "Yes. Actually I once lived with my elderly mother and we made a living by weaving and selling straw mats in nearby villages."

**[Flashback, Touka semi POV]**

"But one day, on my way back from selling my mats, as I rested by a mountain ridge tea stand, a young man that sat next to me spoke to me."

_"Excuse me miss." Touka looked over but continued to eat her dumplings._

_"If you don't mind could I briefly see the weapon that you are carrying?" the man pointed to the weapon that hung by her side._

_"Sure but . . ."_

_"Don't worry miss I just want to see such a beautiful weapon."_

_"Hmm alright." Touka handed the weapon over to the man as he unsheathed it and held it to the sun._

_"Oh . . . Amazing, what a splendid blade, it sparkles in the sun and the scabbard is so well- made not to mention this jewel at the tip . . . it is truly a wonderful blade!"_

_'He praised it so much that I found myself smiling in spite of myself and I accidentally told him that the blade had been in my family for generations, proving its bearer to be the Chuuzan Seiou's descendant.'_

_"Chuuzan Seiou?"_

_"Yes. We have a chart of our family tree, and if you go back several generations, you'll find Chuuzan Seiou Ryuushou's name."_

_'I left the tea stand, walked for a while and found myself on a lonely cliff path however the man from before was following me . . .'_

_"I'm sorry but would you show me that blade again?"_

_"Sure I guess . . ." Touka unwrapped the blade from her sash and passed it over to the man._

_"You really can believe this sword's associated with Chuuzan Seiou. The more I look at it the more I like it . . . By the way, Ryuubi-dono, you told me your name back there. Would you tell me your style name as well?"_

_"It's Gentoku." Replied Touka not knowing what this man was planning to do._

_"Ryuubi Gentoku? That sounds nice."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Now then . . . I will take this sword and name for myself!" proclaimed the man as he kicked Touka off of the cliff she was standing on._

_'Fortunately a branch caught me as I fell and I was saved from hitting the ground, but it was Naruto-kun that got me off of the branch.'_

_'Don't mention it Touka-chan.' Replied Naruto as murderous thoughts ran through his head._

_'But when I returned home and told my mother what had happened. . . '_

_"Dear, your mother has always taught you about our ancestors, yes? And when the time comes, you must take your blade and leave the village on a journey to make the world a better place?"_

_"Hai."_

_Touka's mother turned and suddenly her expression darkened. "Pathetic! You had the precious blade which has, for generations held our ancestors will, stolen and you returned without it!"_

_'My mother became enraged, grabbed my neck and threw me into the Bantou river flowing by our house. After that, every time she remembered it, she would grab me and throw me into the river.'_

**[End flashback]**

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at Touka's explanation until Naruto decided to add his two cents.

"Oh so that explains a lot." While everyone in the room looked at him with an odd face.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun/Onii-chan?"

"Ah well you see after I saved Touka from the tree branch I took her back to her village, i decided to camp by a river for a few days, so while I was fishing I felt a massive pull on my rod and when I reeled it in I found that I had somehow caught Touka as she drifted downstream, so I let her dry herself off before she returned to the village but it seemed as though whenever I decided to fish I would somehow always end up catching her."

At this everyone's sweatdrop increased in size and Aisha decided to break the moment. "Wh-what an interesting mother you have . . ."

"It was also around this time that Naruto had moved onto another village when I heard rumors of someone with my name leading a peasant army in Touka village."

"I see. So you thought that the person who stole your sword must be using you name and you came here to find it." Said Shuri.

"I wasn't that certain but I had no other clues. So I-" however before Touka could continue someone burst into the room getting everyone's attention and causing Naruto's reflexes to draw his sword.

"Ryuubi prepare to die!" Shion Shouted as she pointed her bow at Touka which scared her.

Shion took into account Touka's looks before firing her arrow and found that it wasn't the same Ryuubi that kidnapped Riri, this caused everyone to once again sweat drop.

Everyone now relaxed a little as Naruto sheathed his blade while Shion took a seat across from Shuri; while she was seated she twitched around a lot showing that she was sorry for threatening Touka.

"Oh my, I see . . . I'm sorry. The villagers said that "Ryuubi" was here, so all the blood just went to my head . . . I really am sorry."

"No don't worry about it I was just a bit surprised."

"But I'll never forgive the man who was using you name." suddenly Shion's expression darkened as she grew claws, fangs, red marks that were coming down her eyes and a dark aura surrounding her. "If I ever find him, I'll tear off his ears, slice off his nose and smash in his eyes. Then I'll take my time, ripping off his fingernails one by one, then fillet him, then make little cuts all down one side of his body and steam him, and then boil his bones in oil . . ."

Once again everyone sweat dropped at Shion's expression.

'**Kit never piss her off, i think she is worse that the old hag you called Hokage when she is mad** . . . **but on a side note what she just said actually does make a nice bit of stew depending on the meat you use**.'

'Ok?'

"Sh-Shion, You're scaring the heck out of everyone, so please stop." Aisha asked as Shion began to hyperventilate before she lost the dark aura and returned to normal.

"Oh if only I'd force myself to chase and catch him, we would've been able to get her sword back too."

"It can't be helped; you didn't know the situation then." Touka replied which was when Shuri remembered something that she heard while she was in the bookstore.

"Um, I remembered something when you were talking about swords . . . Actually when I was at the bookstore today, I heard something about Kousonsan-san from Yuushuu finding an amazing sword. Maybe the sword that she found was yours Ryuubi-san!"

"Kousonsan . . . Kousonsan . . . oh Hakukei-chan!"

"Ryuubi-san, you know Kousonsan-san?" Shuri asked while Rinrin, Sei and Naruto were trying to remember who she was.

"Hai, we once studied under the same teacher."

"Kousonsan?" Sei asked as she put her hand up in thought while Naruto just thought about it mentally. "I've heard that name somewhere . . ."

"I can't remember!" Rinrin shouted.

'Neither can I but I feel as though we've met. What about you Kyuubi?'

'**Zzzzz** . . .'

'Whatever.'

"Sei, you're doing that deliberately." Aisha said

**[Somewhere else]**

"Achoo! Man, I've been sneezing all day today . . . I bet someone's spreading rumors about me! Hahaha, I've started to become famous as the white horse general. Ever since I found this sword in that bandit hideout luck's been coming my way!" laughed an easily forgettable character while this made the horse she was cleaning up sweat drop.

**[Back with our main characters]**

"I don't know if the sword she found in the bandit's lair is yours, but if you don't have any clues to work with then it's worth asking isn't it?" Shuri asked. "If the sword is yours and the person who has it is someone that you know then once you tell them the story, I'm sure they'll give it back."

"That's right. Then I guess I'll go and visit Hakukei-chan."

"But if you leave now, you'll never make it over the mountains before the sun sets." Aisha said.

"That's right Touka-chan camping out in the mountains alone is dangerous especially since there could be bandits lying around. So why don't you stay here for the night then you can leave in the morning when it's safer."

"Oh I don't want to impose on any of you."

"Its fine really, I'll make a delicious dinner for all of us tonight. Even if I didn't know you, I was still rude to you so allow me to make it up to you."

"And don't worry about room you can take my bunk." Naruto said as he had apparently heard something.

"Very well then-" However before Touka could continue, Sui charged into the room with Riri by her feet and her spear pointed at Touka. "Ryuubi prepare to die!"

"Ahh!" Both Sui and Riri were surprised by her reaction while everyone in the room once again sweat dropped.

**[Later that evening with Touka]**

"I haven't had a real bath in ages!" Touka exclaimed as she began to play around in the water. "Look at me! I'm a fish!"

Touka began to think about all of the people that she met today. "The one with the pretty, long black hair is Kan'u-san; the smart little kid is Koumei-chan, the small and happy one who is Rinrin . . . No, Chouhi-chan, Chou-un-san's the one with a strange, hard-to-describe aura to her, the one with the one with the biggest bust is Kouchuu-san with her daughter Riri-chan followed by Bachou-san and finally we have Naruto-kun. Sigh I'm glad to have met so many nice people and im so happy i got to see Naruto-kun." said Touka with a blush on her face.

**[Flash forward]**

It was now morning as Shuri, Rinrin, Aisha, Sei and Naruto stood at the edge of the village to send Touka off. "Ok everyone, thank you for everything."

"Don't mention it and be careful on your way, so that you're not attacked by bandits." Replied Naruto but before he could move Touka ran up and gave him a hug much to the ire of Sei and Aisha.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, I hope that we can see each other again." Touka said as she pressed herself against Naruto's frame while he returned the hug. "Don't worry Touka-chan like I said before as long as we're on the road we may always meet in the end."

"Hai!" Touka shouted as she began to walk away to her destination while the others began their walk back to the village when suddenly a familiar scream rang through the air.

"Touka!" Naruto shouted as he ran off to where he heard the voice with the other girls right on his tail.

**[With Touka]**

"Stay put!" A very familiar bandit shouted as he tore of Touka's top off and the other two very familiar looking bandits surrounded her forcing her to cover her chest.

"We screwed up yesterday, but today there's no one to save you now hahahah!"

"Oh come on you three again!" Turning around the three bandits faced four familiar looking faces.

"You again!"

"Yeah it's me again what's this make it the third time we've met."

"No it's the 2nd time we've met."

"But you were a bandit leader harassing a village right?"

"No that's my twin brother along with their twin brothers." The bandit said making everyone sweatdrop. 'Boy he and his twin do look familiar and even have the same occupation what are the odds?'

"Anyway let Touka go or else . . ." Naruto shouted as he moved his hand towards lamentation however before he could move the lead bandit pointed his sword at Touka.

"Cowards! Using Touka like that." Naruto slowly moved his hand away from his blade while his other hand reached for a smoke bomb that he always had on hand.

"Girls cover your eyes!" Naruto shouted as he threw the smoke bomb at the bandits enveloping them in smoke while he jumped into the fray. Soon Touka flew out into the arms of Sei while inside of the smoke screams of pain were heard and clothing was flying off.

When the smoke finally cleared the three bandits were on the ground tied up in rope while Naruto stood over all of them with a little blood coming down his lip. "There now stop moving around."

Touka, Aisha and Sei noticed the blood that was running down Naruto's lip and they ran up to him and tried to clean it off. "Naruto-kun here let me help you clean that blood off." Touka said as she used her sleeve to clean the blood up which got Aisha and Sei jealous but Touka forgot that she had no top, when Naruto looked down he got blasted back by a nosebleed which got Rinrin's attention as she ran up to her Onii-chan and tried to wake him up while Aisha and Sei dealt with the now disabled bandits.

**[Hours later]**

Naruto was now fully awake while Touka stood in front of a mirror wearing one of Aisha's backup outfits.

"Wow they fit perfectly." Touka said happy that she now had clothing to cover herself with while Shuri and Aisha just looked on before Shuri gave her opinion.

"Thankfully the spares that we bought in town yesterday for Aisha-san came in handy!"

"But is it ok for me to wear these clothes?"

"Don't worry about it, just so long as you have something to cover yourself with while we go and look for your sword." Aisha said but secretly on the inside a small part of her thought that Touka was just using this to gain Naruto's interest but she quickly pushed that thought out of her head due to it being impossible.

"Alright then since we're done changing. Let's get going before night falls. Rinrin what will you do? Will you come with us or will you stay here to protect the village?" Sei asked.

"If Aisha and Onii-chan are going then I'm going too! Aisha and Rinrin have a bond of sisterhood so we're together wherever we go! And Onii-chan comforted Rinrin when she cried and I'll never forget that!"

"What about you Shuri?"

"I'll go with you too. I was just thinking I'd like to go on a journey to expand my horizons again."

"I see. So you want to wander the world seeking out new sex positions, huh?"

"Yes I'm sure, somewhere out in the wide world, there exist some we can't even imagine . . ." Shuri said as she started to twist her arms in weird positions before she realized what she was saying and tried to give another reason while Naruto just had a sweatdrop and reminded himself to never let her near his bottomless box, that thing had items that were just plain weird.

Suddenly Rinrin piped up and asked a question that none of them wanted to answer. "By the way, what's a sex position?" At this everyone in the room faceplanted, Naruto was the first to pick himself up as he ushered Rinrin out of the room with the promise of some buns.

[Later]

Aisha, Touka, Rinrin, Shuri, Sei and Naruto stood in front of Sui, Shion and Riri.

"All right, then take care of things in our absence." Aisha said.

"Yes we'll be praying for your journey." Shion replied

"So Shion and I are stuck her, huh?" Sui asked but inwardly she angry that she did not have the chance to be with Naruto.

"We're going to be leaving the village in your care, Sui, Shion!"

"Aisha-oneechan, goodbye! Bring back presents alright?" Riri said as she waved goodbye while Shion berated her daughter on her manners which got everyone to laugh.

"Sui!" Rinrin shouted as she gave Sui a smile which she gladly returned.

"What? Is this a new kind of staring contest?" Sei asked mystified by what they were doing.

"No. When people part, they remember the last expression they saw on the people's faces. So I'm showing her a good face so she'll remember that!"

"And I'm doing the same thing."

"Then I will as well." Sei answered as she took a deep breath and showed her expression to Shion and Sui scaring them.

"Sei stop that your making them forget your good face." Naruto said which got their attention.

"Naruto-oniichan, can Riri see your happy face." The cute little girl asked while giving the puppy dog eyes that were just unbearable.

"Alright." Naruto said as he gave them the best smile that he had which made Sui blush and Riri happy.

"Onii-chan will you take care of Onee-chans?"

"Don't worry Riri Onii-chan will take care of them. Pinky promise." Naruto said as he raised his pinky up to her which she did the same and both their pinkies wrapped each other for a moment before they separated.

"Alright then let's go!" Aisha said with everyone following her lead and waving at the friends that they left back at the village.

Not far from there hiding behind some bushes red eyes were looking at the leaving group, the eyes had an evil and savage aura in them.

Naruto stopped and looked around feeling uneasy.

"Kyuubi did you feel that" asked the blond to his tenant.

**"Yes kit, I don't know what it was but it felt awful familiar, i remember sensing this along time but I don't remember to who or what this sensation belongs to"**

"Oniichan hurry!" yelled Rinrin as Naruto ran to catch his friends.

**Note: before you ask those eyes are not Uchiha you will find out in later chapters**

[Instrumentals]

[Fried rice pops up before dropping then replaced with other dishes.

Aisha now pops up holding her hands in excitement, Rinrin licking her lips, Sei wondering what to eat, Shuri excited and finally Naruto holding a pair of chopsticks as the food spins around on the table.]

[Dounimo kounimo Sekai no Shuyaku wa atashi (Yay)]

[Aisha, Rinrin, Sei, Shuri and Naruto are eating. Before Aisha appears holding a spoon of fried rice, Rinrin with a leg of meat, Sei with her chopsticks, Shuri fanning herself and finally Naruto has a bowl of ramen.]

[Gouka kenran mondou muyou. konkyo nante atashi dake.]

[Aisha, Rinrin, Shuri, Sei and Naruto are eating.]

[Sornnan shouchi itsudemo doko deme, atashi ga kita nara gokuraku tengoku, shunkashuutou chiraku zanmai, Kyou mo ashita mo daikouhyou.]

[Shion holding Riri walks out onto the screen with Sui following right behind, Sui tries to take a leg of meat from Rinrin but both of them get into a fight while Shion stops as Naruto feed Riri a bit of ramen, before Sui collapses onto the floor.]

[Iya na toki pyu-tte nigetoite, raku na toki hai to te wo agee (hai), nete asobu demo ne ojyamashite, amai sasoi nonnakuttya (fumu)]

[Karin, Shuuran, Shunran and Keifa walk onto screen and walk by Naruto, Karin looks over and suddenly grabs him and Aisha as she runs off to behind a veil where hearts fly out and occasionally Naruto would crawl out before being dragged back in outside Keifa has a handkerchief in her hand while Shunran pouts and Shuuran rubs the back of her head.]

[Hoshii mono nante ikura demo aru no (hai hai), daitan futeki ni nerau hitomi wa muteki yi er san]

[Naruto is now back in his seat slightly disheveled with Aisha looking kind of the same with kiss marks all over him as Meirin, Renfu, Sheren and Shaoren walk onto the scene, they walk past the gang as they continue eating but Shaoren grabs a leg of meat off of Rinrin's plate and they walk off, all four of them are now on screen as Shaoren takes a bit of the meat.]

[Yappari chakkari sekai wa shuyaku wa watashi (yay)]

[Reiha, Toshi and Lishe walk out onto the scene and form a nice little pose around Naruto before Aisha and Sei knocked them away.]

[Katteni mawatteru nante, mai arienai kora soudesho, dounimo kounimo sekai no shuyaku wa atashi (hai), gouka kenran mondou muyou, konkyo nante atashi dake (haihai)]

[Reiha, Toshi and Lishe now fall from the sky and disappear below as Yue and Ei walk out onto the screen before Shia, Kayuu, Kousonsan/Pairen and Kii appear on screen. Everyone now narrows their eyes at Shia, Kayuu, Kousonsan/Pairen and Kii as all four of them blush red and slide back from where they came.]

[Instrumentals, (Gyuu!)]

[Yue and Ei walk off as Ren now appears behind the group and places her hand out for something, Aisha passes her a bun and she takes a bite out of it as the two strands of hair sticking out moves before finally Ren gives a cute face as everyone around her also does the same]

[End]

Alright Chapter 2 done just for you guys, just to note thanks goes to Haseo55 for editing and writing. So leave a review and also comment on the opening. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, Koihime Musou belongs to BaseSon and Onimusha to Capcom.**

[Tatoe sekai no subete ga kobanda to shite mo kimi ga soko ni ireba... ]  
[A pink petal falls to the ground and creates ripples before Aisha appears at the left side, Rinrin on the right side and Touka in the middle.]  
[Kakoku na genjitsu kirisaite]

[Aisha is sitting in front of a dresser brushing her hair but as she brushes she holds a little bit of hair that fell.]  
[Kaze no you ni kakenukeru]

[Rinrin comes riding on top of a pig with two followers behind her. It now changes to Aisha with her weapon and Rinrin with hers before they strike an attacking pose.]  
[Yukute o saegiru kurayami o]

[Sei now sits atop the roof of a building as the sunsets drinking wine.]  
[Tomo to tomo ni iza tsuranukimashou]  
[Shuri is sitting on her desk drawing something, when she's done she lifts it up to show the heads of Naruto, Aisha and Rinrin. It now changes to Sei and Shuri holding their respective weapons before they strike a pose.]  
[Towa no chikai o wakachiatta hi kara]

[Sui is sitting by a riverside watching Naruto clean two horses, he looks over which causes her to look away with a blush.]  
[Kimi dake ni inochi o sasageteta]

[Riri and Shion are in the kitchen with Shion cooking something and Riri handling the flame, Shion bends down and gives Riri a dish of what she is cooking which makes her smile. It now changes to Sui and Shion with their respective weapons before they too strike a pose.]  
[Kokoro hisoka ni moeru hana hitohira hashiridasu yuuki ni soete]

[Touka bows to her mother as she walks away. Naruto is seen as his old self before he looks away from the village and becomes his new self running into the distance.]

[Tatoe donna sadame ga machiuketeite motsunaida te o hanasanai doko made demo tatakau]

[Aisha and Sei have each other's back before they attack enemies in front of them. Rinrin and Sui charge through enemies while Naruto comes flying through the air and slamming his sword into the ground. While Shuri is directing Shion on where to shoot, Touka has tears falling down her face because of the fighting.]  
[Itsuka yume ni egaita hikari no basho motomete saa yamanai arashi no naka e]

[The various other characters appear in their respective regions]

[Kizuna atsui kizuna idaite]

[Aisha, Touka and Rinrin hands appear in the center as the rest of the Touka village warriors appear around them.]

Chp 03

Our young heroes were now travelling on a dirt road towards their destination all the while Rinrin was in a thinking pose as she tried to remember who Kousonsan was. "Kousonsan, Kousonsan . . . I just can't remember." She said as a familiar view came into their sights.

"Oh look I can see the city!" Rinrin said as she placed her hand over her eyes to block the sunlight while Naruto, Sei, Aisha and Shuri gathered around her while Touka walked up to them.

That's the town that Kousonsan-san rules isn't it?" Shuri asked.

"Yeah we're finally here." Sei replied.

Touka took a step forward to view the city. "I hope that the sword that Hakukei-chan found is mine." Touka said as she hoped that she would find her sword.

Rinrin was now pulling Naruto by his hand as she showed him the road that lead to the village where she used to live. "Onii-chan do you remember this road, if you keep going then you'll be able to reach the village where I grew up. It's also the place where Aisha and Onii-chan told me their given names."

"That's right Rinrin." Naruto and Aisha happily replied as they remembered the moment they met each other while in the village.

"I'm amazed you remembered that." Aisha said as Naruto patted Rinrin on the head and they continued their walk towards the city.

When walking along the dirt road they came upon a familiar looking mountain. "Hey Naruto isn't that Shakudouzan mountain?"

"Yeah, it's where we fought the bandits remember Sei." Naruto said as Sei remembered what happened and a blush crept onto her face.

"You fought bandits there too Naruto-kun?" Aisha asked generally interested in what happened.

"Yeah the twin brothers of those three guys in Touka village."

Suddenly Shuri spoke in a nervous tone as a blush crept onto her face while Rinrin and Touka focused their attention onto Shuri. "Um . . . Aisha is it true that when you snuck into the bandits hideout, both you and Sei had to hide in a small and cramped box squirming atop each other?"

Aisha sweatdropped when she heard that. "Sei just what did you tell Shuri?"

"Nothing but the truth." Sei simply replied as though it was the simplest thing in the world as they continued walking until they came upon the gates of the town being guarded by two soldiers.

"Chou'un-dono, Kan'u-dono, Chouhi-dono and Bloodedge-dono. Are you here to speak to our lord today?"

"Yes, tell her we're here to see her." Sei said.

"Of course. Kan'u-dono, your black hair is as pretty as always." The soldier said as he excused himself to go and see if Kousonsan had time to see them today.

Touka proceeded to speak over Aisha's shoulder. "Wow Kan'u –san is so famous as the black haired bandit hunter."

"They were really praising you about it the last time as well!" Rinrin added in.

Aisha had a small sweatdrop. "Just the black hair, though . . ." suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder turning around she saw that Naruto was the one who did it. "Don't worry Aisha; I'm sure that someday these people will know something other than your beautiful hair, remember Touka village appreciates what you've done for them." Naruto said as he ended it with a warm smile that made her blush.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Aisha said as the soldier returned and escorted them towards Kousonsan's home.

[Kousonsan's house]

All of them were now sitting around a familiar looking table as they waited for Kousonsan to appear. "Hey guys." Looking over they saw her as she walked towards them smiling.

Walking under the shade she noticed a face that she had not seen in a long time. "Oh Touka-chan! Why are you travelling with Kan'u-san and her group?"

"Actually Hakukei-chan . . ." However be for she could continue Kousonsan interrupted her.

"Hey, the two of us are closer than that. Use my given name just like you did back when we placed our desks together in school."

"Huh?" Touka seemed surprised by her request.

"What's wrong? You haven't forgotten it, have you?" Kousonsan asked as a sweatdrop appeared on Touka's head.

"O-of course I remember it!" Touka stuttered out as she put a finger to her forehead and began to think. "Umm . . . it's . . . pa-pa-pa." Something finally came to her. "Paipai-chan!"

"No! It's Pairen!"

"That's what I called you when we were little, so I just . . ."

Giving a sigh Kousonsan took a seat and replied. "That was when we were little! Call me Pairen from now on."

Touka nodded before she continued. "Anyway it's been a while since we've seen each other, hasn't it?"

"Yeah remember when we went to Roushoku-sensei's place to play?"

"Yeah." Touka placed her finger to her chin as she thought of something. "Wait, were you there then, Paipai-chan?"

"It's Pairen! And we went picking flowers together!" Kousonsan shouted while Aisha, Sei, Shuri and Naruto watched this event with a sweatdrop going down their heads.

Sei gave a sigh which was noticed by Naruto, Shuri and Aisha. "What's wrong Sei?" Naruto asked as he looked over to her.

"Watching that makes me feel pretty bad for all those jokes about how hard she is to remember."

"That's true. Ryuubi-san might actually be worse than you because even though she doesn't mean any harm she can't even remember her own friend."

'Sigh that's the way the world works kit. Sometimes there are things which we just can't remember or don't want to remember.'

'You don't have a reason to forget.'

'Yeah that's true oh well back to sleep.'

Naruto was suddenly broken out of his thoughts by Rinrin's voice. "I remember! That girl talking to Ryuubi-san is Kousonsan!"

At this everyone around her had a sweatdrop while Kousonsan simply put her head down in shame.

Picking her head up Kousonsan continued the conversation. "Th-That aside . . . Chouhi, Kan'u, Chou'un and Naruto-san, it's been a long time since I've seen you, as well." Kousonsan said as she looked at our heroes and heroines before focusing her attention on their new companion.

"Oh who is this? Is she your child Kan'u-dono? And is Naruto-san the father?" At the mention of Shuri being their child both Naruto and Aisha stood up and shouted. "N-no!" though both of them were not thinking of the same reason all the while Kyuubi was laughing his ass off in Naruto's mindscape.

'Oh my god she thinks that Shuri is your child hahahah oh kami don't do that again you're going to make me sequel.'

"That's right!" Sei said a she stood up with a finger in the air. "Aisha has not been in any relationship that could result in kids because . . ." however Aisha covered Sei's mouth before she could continue. "You're not helping!"

"Anyway. This is Koumei and she's our team strategist."

"It's nice to finally meet you Kousonsan." Shuri said as she reached her hand out which Kousonsan gladly excepted.

"It's nice to meet you too."

[Minutes later]

"The sword isn't here?!" Touka said saddened by what Kousonsan said as she explained the reason.

"You see, my lands were struck by a horrible famine last year, we managed to make do for a while but I eventually ran out of options so I went to Enshou to borrow some foodstuff just a few days ago. But she'd heard of the sword that I found and said that while she'd lend me the food, I'd have to give her the sword until I could repay her." Kousonsan said as she put her head down in shame.

"So you left the sword there?" Aisha asked.

"I'm sorry!" Kousonsan apologized. "If I'd known that the sword was yours then I would have never done what I did but . . ."

"As a leader you just can't ignore the people that live under you right?" Naruto said making Kousonsan bow her head in shame while getting Touka's attention.

"Hai."

"It's alright. You didn't know about it. As long as Enshou still has the sword then everything will be alright." Touka said trying to cheer Kousonsan up.

"Thank you Touka-chan." Kousonsan cried.

"Regardless of the situation, if the sword is not here then there is no point in staying her any longer than we need to." Sei said getting everyone's attention focused on her.

"We wasted a trip of several days just to get here and now we have to move on again?" Rinrin said annoyed by this fact.

"Well I guess it's my fault with not thinking that the sword could have vanished on our way here." Aisha stated

"Then it looks like our only option is to go to Enshou and ask her for the sword back." Naruto said offering his and the only suggestion available with Shuri backing it up.

Kousonsan stood up and proclaimed. "Very well then I'll go along with you to atone for my mistake by asking her for that sword back."

Touka stood up and grabbed Kousonsan's hands. "Thank you Paipai-chan!"

"It's Pairen!" making everyone sweatdrop.

[Enshou's place]

Toshi now stood in front of a mirror wearing an orange bikini as she looked over herself by pressing some fat in her belly. "Maybe I should give up on swimsuits that bare my stomach . . ." she asked herself as Lishe burst into the room without knocking. "Toshi!"

Toshi immediately fell into a crouching position to try and cover herself up. "Hey Lishe next time try knocking first!"

"Someone is here for Reiha-sama. Do you know where she is?"

"Well if I had to guess then it would be the usual place."

"Alright then let's go!" Lishe shouted as she grabbed Toshi's arm and went to where Reiha was but Toshi slapped her hand away and said that she should change before presenting herself to Reiha.

[Minutes later]

Toshi and Lishe were walking down a hallway as moan came from the very end of it. "There, there, that's just right. Harder! Harder!" opening the door and walking in Toshi and Lishe were greeted by the sight of Reiha on top of a table with a towel covering her body while maids were around her massaging her. "Reiha-sama!"

"What is it Lishe?" Reiha asked annoyed by the fact that someone was interrupting her time alone. "I don't like it when someone interrupts my relaxation time."

"Why not? You spend all your time relaxing anyway."

"What did you say?!" Reiha exclaimed angered by what Lishe was stating.

Toshi tried to break up the atmosphere by telling Reiha that Kousonsan was waiting for her.

"That impoverished viceroy . . . she can wait as long as we please." Reiha stated making both Lishe and Toshi "Oh" at her response.

[Undefined period of time later]

Shuri, Sei, Rinrin, Aisha, Touka, Naruto and Kousonsan stood in front of Reiha's throne as they waited for her to appear before them. Minutes later she walked in and noticed all of them.

"Oh Kan'u-san. You're here too?" However before Aisha could answer Kousonsan interrupted her. "You're late Enshou! How long were you going to make us wait."

"Oh Kousonsan aren't you being a little haughty, given your debt to me?" This made Kousonsan grit her teeth in anger.

Seeing as how Kousonsan was angered by what Enshou said Touka decided to step in. "Um, Enshou-san . . ." However before Touka could ask what she wanted to Enshou interrupted her.

"So you're Ryuubi-san?" Enshou asked as she took a seat on her throne. "I've heard your story, you want me to return the blade to you is that right?"

"Hai!" Touka answered hoping that she could get the blade back easily.

"No! That is my insurance should she decide to default. If you want it back then repay me for all of the food that you borrowed."

"Enshou please I'm begging you!" Kousonsan begged.

"No." Enshou said frightening Kousonsan. "Normally that is what I would say however I'm bored so here is my challenge. If you can defeat us in a game, then I'll return the blade to you!"

"A game!?" Everyone asked.

[Another undefined period of time later]

People were now gathered in front of Enshou's place as they watched the first battle for the sword commence.

"The battle for the sword, begun at Enshou-sama's whim is about to commence!" the glasses wearing announcer announced. "Who will be victorious!? Will it be the elegant and beautiful Enshou-sama of the famous En family!? Or will it be the poverty stricken viceroy that no one remembers Kousonsan!?"

This little comment made Kousonsan angry while making Lishe and Toshi snicker.

"The first match will begins right after this!" The announcer lady said as she took her break.

[Minutes later]

"So our first match is a test of knowledge between Ganryou/Toshi and Shokatsuryou/Shuri!

"Hehe Shuri may have a flat chest, but she's really smart!" Rinrin cheered making Naruto eye her carefully. "And she won't lose to someone with a 34 mind stat!"

[With Shuri]

Shuri placed her hand on her chest as she ran Rinrin's words through her head. '. . . May have a flat chest . . . a flat chest . . . chest . . .'

[On the other side]

Lishe crossed her hands over her chest. "Don't think that Toshi's mind stat will forever stay at 34 forever. She read all of the books that Reiha-sama gave her, and it went up to 36!" Lishe boasted with Reiha agreeing with everything she said. "Lately, both her mind stat and her waistline have been going up-"

"You're not helping!" Toshi cried.

[With the announcer lady]

"The category for round one's battle of knowledge is Enshou-sama's secrets!" This got Shuri's attention since she didn't know anything about it.

"Question 1! What color is Enshou-sama's underwear today?"

"Black!" answered Toshi

"Correct!" Giving Enshou's side 1 point and also getting Reiha's attention as she blushed with embarrassment while on the other side the Touka village group tried to keep their laughter under control.

"Alright then Question 2! What magic spell does Enshou-sama perform before bedtime to avoid bad dreams?"

"She turns her pillow over and hits it three times." Answered Toshi.

"Correct!" making Reiha blush and even deeper red while Naruto facepalmed himself and tried to keep his laughter under control same with the rest of the group.

"Question 3! When was the last time she went #2?"

"Three days ago!" answered Toshi.

"Correct!"

[Video montage of Toshi answering question and getting them right all the while Shuri has a clueless look on her face]

"Final Question! How old was Enshou-sama when she stopped wetting her bed!"

"Twelve." Answered Toshi

"Correct!" By now Enshou was already in a pit of shame while Naruto's jaw had dropped to the ground with the Touka group rolling around in laughter.

"100 to 1 Ganryou wins a flawless victory!" said the announcer as Toshi waved to the crowd while Shuri returned to her seat.

"Well it looks like she got us." Sei said.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't a topic I was at all interested in . . ." Shuri answered sadden by what had happened she now felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Naruto with a warm smile.

"Don't worry about it Shuri. I'm sure that Toshi is very proud of herself when she knows so much about Enshou right?"

This little comment brought a small smile to Shuri's face as she nodded.

[On the other side]

"Why do I feel vaguely ill, despite us winning this round?" Reiha asked.

"You're imagining things!" Lishe comforted Reiha by patting her back.

Our second match is eel-catching! The winner is the one who catches the most eels in this pool! However you're not allowed to use your hands to catch the eels! You must catch them between your breasts!" This made the crowd gasp while Naruto could feel part of his soul leaving his body while he blushed a very furious red.

Sei placed a hand on Aisha's shoulder. "Aisha. That's you."

"Why are you looking at me like I'm the obvious choice?"

Rinrin excitedly raised her hand. "Show them the power of the well-endowed."

"That's right . . ." Shuri answered "This competition is far too difficult for me, Rinrin-chan and Onii-san."

"You too Shuri?!" Aisha exclaimed as she was being pulled by Rinrin while Sei pushed her from the back.

"What's wrong?" Reiha asked. "Decide who's going to do it or are you going to forfeit?"

"I'll go!" answered the most unexpected voice making Aisha, Sei, Shuri, Rinrin and Naruto turn to look at her.

Touka was now standing up while Aisha protested her choice.

"The purpose of this fight is to regain my sword. I can't let you do it all by ourselves!" shouted Touka as she threw her top off which landed on Naruto's face. This was too much for our young her as he melted off the seat and landed on the ground.

"Onii-chan!" screamed Rinrin as she ran up to Naruto and began to shake him wildly.

[Minutes later]

Toshi and Touka both stood in front of the eel pen waiting for the signal to start all the while they covered their chest.

"All right, Get ready! . . . Go!"

With the signal given Touka and Toshi bent forward and began to use their breasts to catch the slithering eels and they deposited the ones that they caught into a barrel that laid by the side.

"Hey don't run away!" Touka complained as an eel slipped out of her bosom and swam off.

"Wait!" complained Toshi the competition went on for a while as Touka and Toshi switched sides and position all in an effort to catch as many eels as they could, Naruto was just beginning to wake up when an eel got caught in between Touka's legs.

"N-Not there!" This statement and the way it was spoken sent out blonde hero into another coma for the next few minutes.

"N-No it's too big." Toshi exclaimed as she had an eel that was too big to hold in her breasts.

"D-Don't move!"

[A few minutes later]

Time was now over as the Touka and Toshi walked off the stage both of them covering their chests while two of Reiha's servants counted the eels, Naruto was finally back on his feet as he covered his eyes and handed the shirt back to Touka.

"The results are in! With a score of 13 to 11, the winner is Ryuubi!" making the crowd gasp.

"Bigger really is better!" Rinrin stated.

"All right!" Shouted Touka as she jumped into Naruto's arms her breasts pressing into his chest making his face now look like a giant red apple.

[On the other side]

Toshi was saddened by her loss as Lishe put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Good match Toshi."

"Lishe . . ."

"If only the game had been to grab them with your belly rolls, you'd have had the bigger advantage." This spoiled the moment. "I would not!"

"Match three! Arm wrestling!" Rinrin was now up against Lishe, with Rinrin coming out on top.

"Match four! Eating competition! What food will it be!" The announcer said as she picked through the different cards before finally coming to one.

"Ramen!"Naruto volunteered and went up against Toshi. This could only be described as a massacre as Naruto out ate Toshi even starting to eat her bowls before they finally announced him the winner.

"Imitation!" Aisha now took the stand with her impersonation clearing her throat in preparation she began. "Rinrin's chest is flat but my belly sticks out!" She childishly cried out while she waved her hands up and down and one of her legs also went up and down.

"Rinrin would never say that!"

Lishe's turn. "Oh hahaha Toshi, have you put on some more weight?" she said in a very regal and snobbish tone making said girl pout angrily.

"Guess what's in the box!"

Touka once more took the stand as she placed her hand in the box to get a feel of what it was. "It's moving! It was also wet and slippery!"

"Next competition! Staring contest!"

Lishe now went against Sei as they stared into each other's eyes before Sei brought out her 'happy' face for only Toshi to see making her so 'happy' that she blinked.

"Next competition! Bean carrying!"

Rinrin now went up against Toshi. Toshi handled herself well as she carefully carried the beans over from one plate to another. Rinrin on the other hand . . . Well let's just say that they'd rather depend on someone that didn't have thumbs.

"And next . . . Clam matching!" This made Shuri sit up as a blush came over her face.

"I'm not really sure what you're thinking of, but clam-matching is a nobleman's game in which you split a bunch of apart, separate them and then match them. It's nothing naughty." Sei stated simply.

This made Shuri blush a deep red. "I-I wasn't . . ." Naruto sighed and took his spot against Toshi.

"Next competition! Cosplay competition!"

The curtains were raised and Toshi and Lishe came out in a pose while wearing a white and black costume respectively. (I'm not good at describing stuff so the best I can say is that their costumes kinda look like the ones from the first season of pretty cure with rabbit ears at the side for Lishe's costume and rabbit ears on the top for Toshi.) This made the crowd gasp as the announcer counted the approval point for the two of them.

The curtains were once again raised for the Touka village group. They came out with a star spangled background that had a big star on the top.(well their outfits kinda look like the ones from sailor moon if it exposed the mid section and their ribbons extra length were longer Shuri has yellow, Touka has pink, Aisha has green and Sei has blue, except Rinrin she is dressed in what can be described simply as the body of a cat.)

"I don't really know if I like this . . ." Shuri shyly said as she was dressed in such an outfit.

"Smile, Koumei-chan Smile!" Touka happily replied.

"That's right Shuri." Sei said. "We get points for a good impression."

"You can shake Rinrin's hand live!"

"Why do I have to do this? And where is Naruto-kun shouldn't he have come out onto the stage with us?" As soon as Aisha said that red petals started to rain from the sky and the petals that landed on the girls head transformed into actual roses while the rest of the petals gathered on the top of the star and exploded onto the crowd, from the mass of flowers a figure now stood atop the star on the tip, he had white hair that was being held down by a top hat, he wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt, white tie and white mask and on his back was a long black cape.

"Sorry I'm late girls but like Sei said we get more points if we make a good impression." Naruto said as he waved to the crowd making many of the girls scream in excitement.

"We've had many challenges today and the score is now a tie at 150 to 150 due to the wonderful Cosplay by the Kousonsan side! The last match awaits. What will it be? And in the end who will attain the glory of victory?"

[On the other side]

"I guess I have no choice but to enter myself." Reiha said as she stood up. "The final match will be . . . ladies' sumo wrestling while wearing the famous En-family swan loincloth!" Reiha said as she held up a loincloth that had wings by the side and a swans head sticking out the front. This got the crowd cheering with excitement while on the Kousonsan side Naruto's jaw dropped further than before and his eyes bugged out.

Sei now placed a hand on Aisha's shoulder. "Aisha. . ."

"Stop doing that Sei! I know, Rinrin why don't you take this one?" Aisha asked hoping that Rinrin would say yes.

"I'd be fine with just a loincloth, but I'm not really up for the whole swan thing."

"Then how about Ryuubi-dono . . ."

"I'm sorry but my mother's dying wish was that I never sumo wrestle while wearing a swan loin cloth!"

"Your mom's still alive!" Aisha shouted standing up.

"Give it up Aisha." Rinrin begged.

'Sorry Aisha not even I can help you, after all Reiha said ladies wrestling right Kyuubi?'

'Zzzzz No more no more please zzzz'

'Lazy fox.'

"I shall go!" Said someone that was not shown for the past thousand or so words. This got all of their attention.

"Pairen-chan!"

"This is partially my responsibility. So leave this to me."

"But . . ."

"Don't worry, I thought that this might happen. So I brought along a white horse loincloth, befitting my name as the white horse general." Kousonsan proudly proclaimed. "I shall not lose to any mere swan!"

This made Naruto sweatdrop. 'Wait she thought that this might happen well so much for that.'

Kousonsan and Reiha took their place as they walked onto the stage wearing only their loincloth and their hands covering their chest with a slight blush on their face, Naruto had his back turned since he did not need to see this while everyone else watched anxiously since this would be the deciding match.

"You, wreathed in white loincloths, are now to stand on the hard soil-colored ground." An old withered voice said getting the audience's attention.

"Old woman . . . "

"No matter who wins this battle, the result will be carved into the annals of history.

"Let's get going!" the announcer shouted as Reiha and Kousonsan took their place.

"Ready set . . . Go!" With the signal given Kousonsan and Reiha charged at each other until the head of Reiha's swan began to wrestle with the head of Kousonsan's horse. "The two have struck head-on!"

Kousonsan began to push Reiha back. "Not bad. But how about this?" Enshou flipped around and using the head of her swan, she hit Kousonsan's horse multiple times. "Enshou attacks with a fierce attack! But Kousonsan is still in the game!"

"I can see it . . ." the old woman said. "Even my old blind eyes can see it. What a fierce battle!" Reiha was continuously hitting Kousonsan's horse so much that Kousonsan's only move was to go on the defensive.

"Now I'll show you my true power!" Reiha proclaimed as the eyes of her swan turned red.

"Look Toshi, the swan's eyes turned bright red!"

"Reiha-sama is really being serious!"

Reiha now attacked with her swan's head so fast that afterimages appeared and struck Kousonsan all over the place. "Look at the naughty . . . I mean, the powerful hip thrusts of Enshou!"

'Is this . . . is this the power of the ancient clan?' Kousonsan thought as she was hit over and over again by Reiha. 'Am I done for? Will it end for me here . . . a poor girl no one remembers or notices? It was always, always like that.'

[Flashback sequence]

'No matter how high I raised my hand the teacher never called on me. Even when I went shopping with my parents they'd forget I existed and leave me behind. All those days when my only friend was my white horse . . .'

[End flashback sequence]

Suddenly from within Kousonsan a mysterious energy began to flow forth, this was noticed by both Naruto and Sei.

Kousonsan's horse's eye now opened as the power within her flowed forth. "Secret technique: White Horse Comet Fist!" Reiha was blinded by a bright light as she was thrown off of her feet by Kousonsan's move.

"Th-the winner is Kousonsan!" announced the announcer making the whole crowd go into cheers

"I won! Now no one will be able to forget me!" Kousonsan shouted raising her arms into the air completely forgetting that she was exposed.

[With the Touka group]

All of them had sweatdrops going down their head except Naruto since he was still facing a corner.

"That's true. She's left an impression that will follow her the rest of her life." Sei commented with Aisha agreeing.

"Is this really an OK ending?" Aisha asked.

"Y-yeah, I guess so. She seems happy." Shuri answered all the while tears of joy ran down Kousonsan's face while the audience followed her action of raising their hands in the air.

[Later that night]

"What?!"

"The sword isn't here?" Kousonsan asked. "What do you mean?"

"Actually a messenger came from Reiha-sama's cousin, Enjutsu-sama, yesterday . . ." Toshi explained that Reiha had exchanged the sword for a fabulous dress that was said to be the greatest in all the land. "I stopped them! But Reiha-sama . . ."

Kousonsan stepped forward. "But if the sword wasn't here then why did you agree to a game?"

"I had to! I didn't think I was going to lose! It's your fault for winning."

"Enshou! Why, you . . ."

"Fine. You won. So Kousonsan-san, you can forget about having to pay me back for the food that I lent you. Now we're even right?"

"That's not the issue I-" However before she could continue her rant Kousonsan felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Touka and she was shaking her head telling Kousonsan something. "But Touka-"

"Enshou-san. "

"W-what?"

"I'm going to go and see Enjutsu-san. I'll have her return the blade to me herself." Touka said with determination that caught Naruto's eye. 'Touka-chan . . .'

"I see . . . understood. I'll write a letter explaining the matter. Take it and go to her. But it's late, so you can stay here tonight." This made both Toshi and Lishe happy since their mistress wasn't as mean as she was. "Well what are both of you doing go and get the banquet ready! I'm going to go and change. While I do, prepare our best wine and food for them."

"Hai Reiha-sama!"

**[1 hour later]**

All of them were seated and treated to a feast provided by Reiha. So with the head's permission they dug in and afterwards prepared for bed and their journey tomorrow.

**[Unknown Location between the West and east]**

A large amount of creatures that could only be described as Zombie warriors were working in different areas of a huge palace.

"Ginghamphatts!" said a female voice that came from the shadows as she saw the creatures continue their labor.

"Yes lady Ophelia, what do you need of me" said a monstrous male voice also that came from the shadows.

"We are running out of materials, I need you to take some soldiers and raid any nearby mining village" Said Ophelia in a stern voice.

"I shall leave at once my lady" said the creature and as it left with a bunch of troops it could be heard the massive steps it took as it made its way.

"We have been waiting for this moment for Aeons" The eyes of Ophelia which was the only thing in the darkness looked to the sky "the star is getting closer and is almost upon us, Claudius and Rosecrantz better not screw on their parts"

[Instrumentals]

[Fried rice pops up before dropping then replaced with other dishes.

Aisha now pops up holding her hands in excitement, Rinrin licking her lips, Sei wondering what to eat, Shuri excited and finally Naruto holding a pair of chopsticks as the food spins around on the table.]

[Dounimo kounimo Sekai no Shuyaku wa atashi (Yay)]

[Aisha, Rinrin, Sei, Shuri and Naruto are eating. Before Aisha appears holding a spoon of fried rice, Rinrin with a leg of meat, Sei with her chopsticks, Shuri fanning herself and finally Naruto has a bowl of ramen.]

[Gouka kenran mondou muyou. konkyo nante atashi dake.]

[Aisha, Rinrin, Shuri, Sei and Naruto are eating.]

[Sornnan shouchi itsudemo doko deme, atashi ga kita nara gokuraku tengoku, shunkashuutou chiraku zanmai, Kyou mo ashita mo daikouhyou.]

[Shion holding Riri walks out onto the screen with Sui following right behind, Sui tries to sneak a kiss to Naruto but she is stopped by both Sei and Aisha as they get into a fight while Shion stops as Naruto feed Riri a bit of ramen before he is dragged off by Touka, Sei and Aisha notice this and chase after her while Sui collapses onto the floor and tries to crawl after them.]

[Iya na toki pyu-tte nigetoite, raku na toki hai to te wo agee (hai), nete asobu demo ne ojyamashite, amai sasoi nonnakuttya (fumu)]

[Karin, Shuuran, Shunran and Keifa walk onto screen and walk by Naruto, Karin looks over and suddenly grabs him and Aisha as she runs off to behind a veil where hearts fly out and occasionally Naruto would crawl out before being dragged back in outside Keifa has a handkerchief in her hand while Shunran pouts and Shuuran rubs the back of her head.]

[Hoshii mono nante ikura demo aru no (hai hai), daitan futeki ni nerau hitomi wa muteki yi er san]

[Naruto is now back in his seat slightly disheveled with Aisha looking kind of the same with kiss marks all over him as Meirin, Renfu, Sheren and Shaoren walk onto the scene, they walk past the gang as they continue eating but Shaoren grabs a leg of meat off of Rinrin's plate and they walk off, all four of them are now on screen as Shaoren takes a bit of the meat.]

[Yappari chakkari sekai wa shuyaku wa watashi (yay)]

[Reiha, Toshi and Lishe walk out onto the scene and form a nice little pose around Naruto before Aisha and Sei knocked them away.]

[Katteni mawatteru nante, mai arienai kora soudesho, dounimo kounimo sekai no shuyaku wa atashi (hai), gouka kenran mondou muyou, konkyo nante atashi dake (haihai)]

[Reiha, Toshi and Lishe now fall from the sky and disappear below as Yue and Ei walk out onto the screen before Shia, Kayuu, Kousonsan/Pairen and Kii appear on screen. Everyone now narrows their eyes at Shia, Kayuu, Kousonsan/Pairen and Kii as all four of them blush red and slide back from where they came.]

[Instrumentals, (Gyuu!)]

[Yue and Ei walk off as Ren now appears behind the group and places her hand out for something, Aisha passes her a bun and she takes a bite out of it as the two strands of hair sticking out moves before finally Ren gives a cute face as everyone around her also does the same]

[End]

And we are done. I cannot believe I just put this episode into words; boy I really lost some points here. So yeah read and review please I need reviews for this story, the 2nd chapter only got two reviews, if you guys don't like something then mention it in the review and hopefully I'll be able to correct the mistake and get your attention again, reviews also fuel my enthusiasm to write the story. So please review and for those who want a new opening or the other ending song just say so and I'll try my best to give you something. Next chapter I guess we'll show a bit of stuff happening back east but really you came here for Koihime musou and Naruto. Also happy birthday Naruto!


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, Koihime Musou belongs to BaseSon and Onimusha to Capcom.**

Chp 04

The group was now heading to the lands ruled by Enjutsu in order to retrieve the sword that rightfully belonged to Touka thou there was still a long road ahead of them. Suddenly the group stopped as something sinister filled the air.

"Hey do you smell that?" asked Sei to the rest of her friends.

"It wasn't me!" exclaimed an exalted Rinrin.

"No, Rinrin its smells like something is burning" told the team's strategist.

"Over there" pointed Naruto at the large column of smoke that came in the distance.

"Oh, no. There's a village there" said Aisha while the group ran towards it. The sight the found was most disturbing as the villagers were being massacred by monsters.

"What are those" said a scared Touka.

"Don't have time to find out. Naruto-kun, Sei we will try and protect the villagers. Rinrin you also protect them but also help Ryuubi-dono and Shuri" commanded Aisha while everyone nodded and went to help the villagers.

The creatures didn't put much of a fight but were really resistant, at least against the girls but Naruto had an easier time dealing with them.

The group managed to defeat a great amount but Aisha and Sei returned to assist Rinrin with the villagers. Naruto was also about to return when he spotted a small girl being chased by the creatures. The blond didn't waste any time and followed the creatures so as to save the child.

The creatures had boxed the girl in an alley way and were about to kill her but Naruto managed to get in the nick of time and save her.

"Are you alright" asked the blond to which the girl simply nodded. Naruto took the girl and was heading to the group when a voice interrupted him.

"What's going on here!" said a demonic voice. Naruto turned around and saw more creatures he had defeated but also another figure it was hidden in the shadows but was definitely huge.

Naruto had put the girl down and told her to go with the group while he distracted the monsters. The girl sprinted as fast as she could, getting away from the area. Once she was gone Naruto turned to the creature.

"Hey ugly!" yelled the blond catching he creatures attention.

"What's this?! A maggot thinks he can stand against the might of the Genma. Take him out" ordered the creature while the soldiers attacked the blond. They were no match for the blond as he quickly dispatched them with a few strikes which impressed the larger one.

"Hmm, interesting, you a human took those zombie warriors without much effort, but let's see if you can do the same to me?" the creature leaped into the air and revealed its shape stunning Naruto.

"Wh-what are you?" asked Naruto as his eyes widened upon seeing the monsters shape. It had four legs while its body was some kind of monster. "I am the Genma lord Ginghamphatts!" The creature said as he raised his hands up gloriously.

"I don't care what you are! I will protect those that can't!" as Naruto jumped into the air and delivered a slash against the creature which was easily blocked by said beings hammer.

"It's useless!" Ginghamphatts proclaimed as he brought his hammer down forcing Naruto to back off. He tried another attack which connected but did no damage. 'Impossible! Not even a scratch . . .'

"Hahaha, you feeble weapons are nothing against the might of the Genma" said a confident Ginghamphatts. But before he could return the attack from Naruto pained sensation went across his chest making it stumble backwards in pain.

"What's this?!" he said as his arm moved across the slash on his chest where the blond struck before. "You are a mere human how could you damage me? Even if it's just a scratch." with that said Ginghamphatts ran in order to catch up to the blond Samurai that was now fighting other zombie warriors.

With the girls they have managed to defeat a large number of creatures and were now standing guard with the survivors. "Hey where is Onii-chan?" asked Rinrin as she wiped a bit of sweat going across her forehead

"Kaa-chan!" yelled a small girl that was running toward the group. The girl was received by her mother in a loving embrace. The moment didn't last long as a nearby wall exploded and Naruto came crashing through with Ginghamphatts also stumbling to get up.

"Naruto-Kun!" yelled the older members of the group.

"Don't come closer, normal weapons are ineffective against him" said Naruto back to the group as he got back on his feet.

"I overestimated you thinking you could be one of them." said a confident Ginghamphatts who also got up.

"Huff huff what are you talking about?!" asked the blond.

"Since you are going to die, there's no reason to tell you" Ginghamphatts then brought his hammer trying to crush the blond.

"Nooooooo!" screamed the girls. As for Naruto he only knew he had one chance and in one movement he brought his blade up to block the hammer. It smashed into the blade and formed a crater around Naruto but Ginghamphatts was still grinning.

"It's over!" Shouted Ginghamphatts as his other hand formed a pickaxe and brought it in an underhand swipe. In slow motion the girls watched from afar as the pickaxe entered Naruto's gut making his eyes widen as his body was lifted slightly into the air.

"Gagh!" Naruto screamed as he threw up blood that stained Ginghamphatts pickaxe all the while Ginghamphatts grinned sadistically, he reached out and tore Naruto off of his pickaxe and threw him to the side.

Naruto was falling to the ground but not before using his second swords and a quick slash to the beast chest which of course didn't do anything(at first glance).Ginghamphatts approached the blond and was about to finish him off when he felt for the second time a huge amount of pain in his chest.

The pain was enough to bring him to his knees. He looked at his chest and there a second slash mark was present, it was even deeper that he first thought and it left an X shape in the beast's chest.

'_No_, y_ou can't be an Onimusha. The Oni are dead but you were still able to wound me . . . They must be informed of this development_.' the beast gave a loud laugh followed by a cough. "I'll be back little man, we will settle this at a later date and I ensure that you will not be so lucky next time!" and with that Ginghamphatts for his part fell into the ground and disappeared.

"Naruto-kun/Onii-chan!" screamed the girls as they approached their fallen friend.

Rinrin had tears running down her as she took Naruto's hand and placed it to her cheek. "Onii-chan, please . . . don't go . . . Rinrin doesn't want you to leave."

"Rinrin move away." Aisha ordered as she tried to keep her tears from flowing while she and the other girls tried their best to stop the bleeding with little success. "Naruto don't close your eyes please don't . . ."

'T-t-the light feels so warm . . .' Naruto thought as his hearing became more muffled, he heard people crying for him to stay awake but his vision became blurred before he entered the dark embrace of unconsciousness.

**[With Konoha]**

Years had passed since the banishment of Naruto and Konoha was in the worst situation they had ever been in. Weeks after Naruto had been banished word had gotten around to the various countries that they were allied with; when they learned that Naruto had been banished, they immediately cut off all ties that they had with the traitorous village the only ally they had was Suna.

But the biggest slap in the face of the village came on the 6th year of Naruto's banishment; a scroll had apparently appeared before the Hokage and within it was Naruto's heritage, this shocked everyone since they had always thought that Naruto was some no name orphan.

Now the village's opinion of him had changed and all of them wanted him back not just for the allies that would hopefully re-ally themselves making Konoha powerful once more but for the value that he was at now.

The clan head also felt huge amount of shame. They owed Minato and Kushina a lot of things, some even owned their lives to the pair and learning that they repaid their kindness with abuse towards their son.

They also proposed to unite the clans, once Naruto was found he would marry a member of each one including the Kazekage's sister to bring the villages closer.

Currently all of them were gathered at the council room.

"How has the search for the son of the fourth Hokage's sons going?" one of the councilors asked.

"Out of all the teams that were sent out all of them returned with not much information that we can use, all we know is that he went through a cave that was supposed to head to the western lands but he never returned, the people in the area suspect that he either passed the guardian's challenge or he died in his attempt." The Hokage replied making one flat chest councilor screech out in protest.

"Don't say that! I'm sure that the Hokage's son is alright, we have to send the search teams to go to the western territory to find him."

"We would but the trip there would be too long and the only port with ships willing to go there are under Kiri's control." Tsunade replied.

"Actually I have a suggestion." A voice from the corner said, looking over the council saw Jiraiya standing by the door. "I've heard rumors that there is a seal that will allow people to locate members of specific clans."

"Alright then where is it Jiraiya-sama?"

"It's in Uzu, so if I'm going there then I'm going to need a team for support."

"Alright then take whoever you need for this mission; we need Naruto back here no matter what."

"Alright Tsunade but don't expect results so soon the trip there is going to take quite a while and I have to research the seal itself."

"Just get it done." Tsunade ordered.

**[Back in the west]**

In what remained of the village Aisha and Touka were watching over Naruto while Sei, Rinrin and Shuri dealt with what remained of the villagers.

While Touka and Aisha were patching up Naruto's wounds they noticed the many scars that were on Naruto's body. 'Naruto-kun . . . why are there so many scars on your bodies . . . it seems like these scars were inflicted on him a long time ago but the one near his lung appears to be the most recent.' After a while both of them left Naruto's room so as to get some rest.

Outside they met Sei, Shuri and Rinrin. "Is Naruto-kun/Onii-san alright?" they asked sadness evident in their tone.

"He'll be alright, but for some strange reason a lot of the damage has already started to heal. So he should be alright now come on its late we should get some rest so that we'll be ready for anything tomorrow."

"Alright." Aisha replied and all of them proceeded to the room that they lent them.

**[Later that night]**

Sei, Aisha, Touka, Rinrin and Shuri were fast asleep but within their dreams was something which they never imagined in their life.

[Mysterious location]

All of the girls looked around and noticed that they were in some place that was a little flooded with water but when they looked around they saw that it looked like a sewer.

"Where are we?" asked a frighten Touka.

"I don't know, but this place is strange" commented Sei while watching.

"Rinrin knows" said the red head and then everyone turned their heads towards her "this is a dream. Rinrin is dreaming that we are here"

"Wait a moment, if this is your dream that what are we doing here?" asked Aisha.

"Could this be one of those shared dream?" mentioned Shuri. After the comment the girls started to walk, but every place was the same, when Rinrin turned into a corner and she fell on her butt as she bumped into something or someone, the girls came to her side and also received a shock which was that Shion, Riri and Sui were here as well.

"Sui, Shion and Riri what are you doing here?"

"We're not so sure, we just fell asleep a while ago and then we were here." Sui replied.

"I believe I can explain that." A booming voice behind them said, turning around they were greeted by the sight of a giant red colored nine-tailed fox that stood in front of some kind of barrier.

"W-what are you?" All of them asked while Riri was hiding in the arms of her mother.

"There is no need to be afraid, I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune but you can call me Kurama, and you are now within the mindscape of my container Naruto Uzumaki."

"What? How could you be sealed inside of Naruto-kun/Onii-chan/Naruto-san?"

"I would never be able to fully explain this to you as the explanation is too complicated for even a being of my age to explain."

"Why are we here?"

"You are here because of Naruto, he is afraid of telling you all of you about his origins but he need people who can stand by his side, the reason I was able to call all of you here was because in the short amount of time you have know him you have already created a strong bond, so now I will help by showing his memories but be warned they are not pretty." Kyuubi replied as a screen appeared before all of them and Naruto's memories were shown to all of them.

They saw a young Naruto being followed by a mob and how the tortured him (explaining most of the scars), how they treated him in the academy and how he was ridicule by his classmates.

Then it shifted to when Naruto learned the truth about being a jinchuriki, his mission to wave and how Zabuza and Haku influenced his life, they also saw when he rescued Koyuki, Haruna and Toki and how he gave them a reason to move forward.

Finally they saw his battle against Sasuke and how he was treated with hate when he returned to his village and the memories eventually ended with his exile.

By the end of the memories, Shion with tears in her eyes had Riri cradled close to her while she covered Riri's ears and eyes, Sei, Touka, Sui and Aisha had fallen to their knees with tears falling down their faces, Shuri and Rinrin held each other as they had stopped viewing the memories after it was too much for them all of them had only one thought on their mind. 'How could they treat Naruto like that?'

"I am sorry for making all of you view his memories but he would have never talked about his painful memories."

"Kurama if we are in Naruto's mind, where is his mental manifestation?"asked Shuri

"I can explain that." Said a voice that came from behind the Kyuubi, stepping aside a beautiful red haired woman along with a blonde haired man were sitting next to a sleeping Naruto.

"Who are you?"all of them asked.

"I am Kushina Uzumaki and this is Minato Namikaze, we're Naruto's parents." Kushina said a she ran her hand through Naruto's hair waking him.

"His parents? if so where have you been while your son went with that hell of existence" said an angry Shion, while the rest also had looks of anger.

"We died on the same day our son was born" said Kushina.

"I'm sorry" said a regretful Shion.

"Don't be, I'm glad my Sochi meet all of you and beside I don't regret dying for him" She said with a smile

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. "W-what's going on?" he asked as he focused his attention on the crying woman running her hand through his hair.

"My baby. . ."

"No Kushina he's our baby." The blonde haired man said as he wrapped both Kushina and Naruto in a hug.

The next few hours passed by very quickly as both Kushina and Minato explained everything to Naruto while the girls listened intently to everything that they said, all the while they cursed the village that banished Naruto.

"I forgive both of you especially you Tou-chan, you placed your trust in the village but they took it and spat all over it." Naruto said as he hugged his parents but they soon began to fade away.

"It looks like our time is up." said Minato with a sad smile

"What! No I just met the both of you I don't want you to leave. I never had a family and to lose you just after we met is too . . ." cried Naruto as tears streamed down his face.

"Sochi we will never leave you, we'll always be looking after you from above, besides you have a family right here." Kushina said as she pointed to Shion, Riri, Shuri, Rinrin, Aisha, Sei, Sui and Touka. All of them were smiling at him.

Naruto slowly cleared up his tears as he looked at his parents. "I-I understand Kaa-chan, Tou-san I'll make both of you proud."

"You already have Naruto." Minato said as he faded away first.

Kushina almost faded away when suddenly she blurted out. "Thank you for allowing me to be your mother" she smiled at Naruto who also returned it. "And don't forget Naruto I want grandkids." This made Naruto, Sei, Aisha, Sui and Touka blush.

"Kaa-chan/Kushina-san!"

"Hehehe, kids these days." Kushina said as she faded.

Naruto turned to his new family as all of them enveloped each other in a hug before Sei, Aisha, Sui and Touka dragged Naruto off to a corner leaving Riri, Shion, Shuri and Rinrin behind.

Kyuubi looked on the scene with a smile 'Looks like this kit is going to have a bright future.'

Kyuubi allowed the girls a chance to talk to Naruto.

But before he forced them out of Naruto's mindscape he spoke to all of them.

"Everyone" the group turned to Kurama "I have a thing to warn you about"

"What is it Kurama-san?"asked Shuri.

"The creatures that wounded the kit, be extremely careful"

"Creatures? wounded, what is he talking about?" asked Sui to which the girls responded

"He's talking about how Naruto-kun got injured."

"Yes, those creatures as you already know are called Genma, demon by any other name and ancient none the less, they terrorized the land for a long time, they even captured me and my brethren, for what I don't know or remember since my mind is a blur and I'll only remember till we meet the old man."

"Old man?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, but the east knows him as the sage of six paths. Anyhow the only memory I have of the Genma afterwards is that after a mysterious event they vanished not resurfacing until today, also that presence I felt when you left the village at the start of this journey, I'm pretty sure it was them, all I ask of all of you is to be careful, I have no doubt you can beat their foot soldier but when it comes to a higher class of Genma even I have my doubts."

"Then what do we do?"asked Sei

"I don't know, but I'm sure all of you can face this threat that looms in the horizon" before they could ask more their surroundings vanished and so did each of them.

**[Real world]**

All of the girl's eyes shot open as they ran to Naruto's room, entering it they saw that Naruto had removed the bandages and was now fully healed. "Good morning girls." Naruto said his tone was calm and more joyous as though a weight had been taken off of his shoulders.

"Naruto-kun/Onii-chan!" the girls ran into him and tackled him to the ground.

The morning passed by quickly as Naruto had a short talk with Rinrin and Shuri since he already had the talk with the other girls in his mindscape, Rinrin cried into his shoulders as she said how sorry she was that he had to grow up so lonely but Naruto simply told her that it was all in the past and he was glad that they didn't judge him for Kurama.

Now they were all dressed in their standard attire walking down the road leading them to the city that Enjutsu ruled over.

"Cough Cough!"

"Naruto-kun are you ok?" Touka asked

"Hai Touka-chan I'll be fine it's probably nothing." Naruto replied as Sei, Aisha, Touka, Rinrin and Shuri stood on his side walking forward.

**[Unknown location]**

Ginghamphatts now bowed before three shadowed figures, the first one was a female and was none other than the Priestess Ophelia, the second was a projection and was a male with priest robes and wore glasses, the third was also present in a projection and was also male but he had a long cloak and a mask which showed only one of his eyes.

"What do you have to say about your failure Ginghamphatts?" spoke an angry Ophelia

"It was because of the intervention of a human."

"What could a human do to a being like you?"said the second figure

"He was not just a human he is one of them." This made the three figures eyes squint in anger. "But do not worry I have already taken care of him."

"How so Ginghamphatts?" the third of the figures asked.

"I wounded him during our fight but I have no doubt that he would be able to survive the strike and heal because of the powers which the eastern side utilizes along with his own. However when I struck him down I placed a poison within his bloodstream, this poison will copy his blood and flow through his body poisoning it until he is nothing but another dead body on our goals."

"Very well then we will let this failure pass as well as the loss of the troops so long as he is out of the picture, our plans must not be stopped, the star is coming closer and the time of humans will fall and a new age of Genma will arise from the ashes. Ginghamphatts leave us." Ginghamphatts bowed before he proceeded to leave the room.

"What do you make of this?" asked the one with glasses.

"To think a warrior bearing the power of the oni still exist." said Ophelia

"And not just anyone, but the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox none the less. So that is where he ended up." said the masked one.

"So, he is the one that hold one of the pieces of your creation Rosencrantz." said The glasses man.

"Indeed, Claudius." spoke Rosencrantz

"So are you coming to capture him." asked Ophelia.

"There's no need, with what Ginghamphatts told us and maybe with the awakening of his other powers he will eventually come back to the east and I think he is going to go and search for the traitor, to seek his help." said Rosencrantz.

"Guildenstern." all 3 spoke the name in venom.

And that's the end, this chapter is just filler for stuff that will happen later, overall the entire chapter was equally done by both me and Haseo55 though the Onimusha stuff was mostly his work. So leave a review or comment. Next time we're back to the plot of Shin Koihime Musou, but sadly this story will be going on break for another project I'm working on. It's a Sekirei one recently found the series and I love it not just for the woman look just believe me Sekirei is a good anime and when I say that, it means that I really do love it so go and watch it GO!


End file.
